Sunset in your eyes
by Lekkerding
Summary: Songfic de Mai Hime:Shizuru e Natsuki.A alma sempre guarda o que a mente deve esquecer pra continuar vivendo.E o coração mantém viva a esperança...E o medo.Mas será que, em Fuuka, há uma segunda chance?Música: Kagrra, Utakata.


Os primeiros raios de sol despontavam, iluminando a suntuosa escola de Fuuka. Os aposentos da Administração e da Diretoria eram agraciados com a luz do dia que surgia, um dia que seria tão bom como qualquer outro ali. As alunas já circulavam pelo pátio, em direção ao refeitório, para o café. Algumas andavam em grupos, sorrindo e conversando. Outras iam sozinhas, pensando na vida. Outras ainda acompanhavam atentas os passos dos irmãos e irmãs mais novos. Os professores também iam surgindo... Fuuka acordava. E se enchia de vida.

Na sacada maior da ala da Diretoria, uma sombra feminina contemplava aquele burburinho, com um rosto aparentemente plácido. O quimono branco insinuava curvas sinuosas e fazia um belo contraste com os cabelos loiros e longos, que soltos, ficavam agitados na brisa da manhã. Mas os olhos castanhos que acompanhavam todo aquele movimento denunciavam a tristeza perene que oprimia o coração e a alma daquela silhueta.

Negai wa anata ni furisosogu Sotto kanashimi wo koete

**Itsuka futatabi deaeru to**

**Naiteita anata no yokogao wo omouyo**

Nas imediações de Fuuka, uma Ducatti potente cruzava as estradas. A moto parecia ter sido encomendada especialmente para o piloto misterioso, que usava um capacete negro como a noite... O macacão era da mesma cor do capacete, contrastando com o azul brilhante da moto. Naquelas estradas montanhosas, sem acostamento, de pistas estreitas e curvas perigosas, somente pilotos exímios se arriscavam, e ainda assim, em velocidade reduzida. Mas aquela Ducatti rasgava a malha rodoviária, rumo a Fuuka. Nas curvas, ela acelerava ainda mais... Chegava a empinar a moto, como se houvesse platéia por aquelas bandas. Não. Aquele piloto não estava ali por exibição. Ele gostava da velocidade, e sabia lidar com ela. Mas quem seria?

A Ducatti foi habilmente conduzida até um penhasco, na beira da estrada. A altura era abismal. Abaixo, era possível ver as ondas do mar quebrando violentamente contra a parede de pedra. O piloto desceu da moto, contemplando o sol aberto no céu.

Em torno de dez da manhã.

O capacete foi retirado. Longas madeixas negras libertaram-se de seu jugo, cobrindo os ombros e as costas do piloto. Não era ele. Era ela. Uma linda mulher. O corpo bem feito agora se acomodava no macacão, com plena liberdade de movimentos. E em pé, ela contemplava o sol alto no céu. Com seus olhos negros e luzidios, desafiadores, que indicavam a personalidade imponente da garota, mas que também delatavam um enorme pesar guardado por muito e muito tempo. No brilho daqueles olhos, era possível ver uma coisa: saudade. Saudade de alguém deixado há muito tempo. E que talvez nunca mais fosse visto novamente.

Yururi toki wa nagarete

**Harukana mukashi no koto wo omouyo**

Ano hi ni mita hoshi wa

**Nani yori kagayaite**

**Eien wo tashikani kanjite**

As garotas de Fuuka se agitavam. Estavam todas no pátio, alinhadas. Professores também estavam lá. As cerimônias do hino de Fuuka estavam prestes a começar. Havia boatos de que alunas antigas muito conhecidas visitariam a escola hoje. Estavam todas ansiosas para conhecer estas moças, que agora deveriam ser mulheres feitas e bem sucedidas. Queriam aprender com elas, absorver todo o conhecimento possível... As alunas de Fuuka eram as melhores do continente. Sempre. Algumas meninas diziam que um evento especial estava programado, por isso as alunas viriam visitar. Mas ninguém sabia de fato o que aconteceria, e a expectativa aumentava a cada minuto.

De repente, a agitação cessou. Uma bela figura de cabelos loiros e longos cruzava o pátio, rumo ao púlpito. Trajava um quimono roxo, ricamente ornado com detalhes dourados. O laço branco era impecável em sua cintura. As sandálias brancas, também adornadas com detalhes dourados, davam às alunas a impressão de que aquela mulher flutuava sobre elas. Sempre que ela aparecia, era algo mágico. As alunas a admiravam; os professores, muitos deles companheiros de outrora, a respeitavam muito. Era a Diretora de Fuuka.

Ao ver as pessoas sentadas atrás do púlpito, ela sorriu discretamente. Seu rosto sempre parecia calmo. Sereno. Às vezes frio. Mas ela nunca perdia aquele semblante tranqüilo.

-Fico muito feliz que tenha vindo, Mai-sama.

-Shizuru-sama... É uma honra voltar a Fuuka, depois de tanto tempo. – Tokiha Mai. Há muitos e muitos anos, Mai era nada mais que uma aluna bolsista de Fuuka. Chegara ali com seu irmão, e enfrentando todas as adversidades, formou-se na escola, e fez faculdade. Tornara-se uma das melhores e mais ricas advogadas do mundo. E tudo graças às experiências vividas naquela escola. Ainda conservava muitas das características de outrora. Apesar da formalidade de seu terno de risca negro, ainda tinha seus cabelos curtos e rebeldes. E mesmo com a maquiagem, seus olhos azuis ainda guardavam um sorriso enorme. E a vontade de cantar no karaokê, como sempre.

As duas se abraçaram, e ali se demoraram um pouco. Fazia tempo... Mas a elas parecia nítido como ontem. Tantas foram as coisas vividas, as experiências divididas, sentimentos compartilhados...

-Fico feliz de vê-la como Diretora, Shizuru-sama. Ninguém poderia conduzir este lugar melhor.

-Por favor, não fale assim. Só tento fazer o meu trabalho da melhor maneira. Tate-san, como está? E Takumi? Ele se casou com nossa Akira? Eles eram tão unidos...

-Ah, está em casa com as crianças. Ele não conseguiu enfrentar. Foram muitas coisas vividas aqui para ele... Takumi ainda enrola Akira. Provavelmente ele virá mais tarde com ela.

-Que bom que poderei rever Takumi-kun! Entendo Tate-san. Não posso culpá-lo... Muitas de nós pensaram assim e declinaram do convite.

Dito isto, Shizuru abaixou os olhos.

Fujino Shizuru. Vinda de família nobre e riquíssima, em sua época de estudante era Presidente do Conselho Estudantil de Fuuka. Sempre o exemplo... Em todas as coisas que fazia, Shizuru era a melhor. Ao lado de Mai.. E de...

-Nem todas chegaram ainda, Shizuru-sama.

-Você sabe de mais alguém que venha a esta celebração?

-Haruka disse que talvez se atrasasse... Nao também viria. E Midori estava na balsa comigo e Mikoto, e teve que vigiá-la... Mikoto ficou numa barraquinha perto da estrada, comendo. Você sabe como é. – A expressão de Mai demonstrava desconforto ao revelar o paradeiro de Mikoto.

-Ah! Deixe-a comer. Enquanto isso, comandarei o hino da Escola.Talvez assim todas cheguem.

Durante o hino, as ex-alunas de Fuuka foram chegando. Foi interessante ver como elas estavam. Midori era agora uma missionária. Vinha do Zaire, onde trabalhava com crianças doentes... E da cerimônia, voaria para Darfur, para trabalhar num campo de refugiados. Ela se dedicava aos outros, mas não mais pelo dever. Era pelo prazer de se doar. Ela agora vivia junto com a irmã Yuka, e viajavam o mundo em missões católicas. Apesar das brigas, eram ótimas companheiras. E Midori continuava a ser um desastre ambulante. Mikoto havia se tornado uma bela jovem, e para surpresa de todos, uma estilista muito famosa. Akira e Takumi também apareceram. Ela era uma professora de artes marciais, e ele, um engenheiro. Nao comandava um centro de ajuda para crianças com traumas psicológicos. Haruka e Yukino agora estavam juntas, como um casal. Ambas eram economistas de sucesso. Ao vê-las, Shizuru ficou feliz. Muitas haviam faltado... Ela compreendia. Tudo que se passou naquele Instituto... Para algumas, era sinônimo de força e talvez até boas lembranças. Para outros... Não era assim.

Mas a maior surpresa foi a chegada de Mashiro.

Após os eventos passados há 15 anos... Nunca mais houve, em canto algum, notícias de Kazahana Mashiro. Pensavam que ela havia morrido. Não havia. Amparada por sua fiel escudeira Fumi, ela atravessava o pátio, sorrindo a todos. Conservava ainda a aparência de antes. Mas para as velhas conhecidas, era óbvio que havia algo errado com ela. O que não lhes impediu de prestarem seus respeitos: todas se curvaram ante Mashiro. E ao ver a reverência da Diretora, os presentes no pátio também se curvaram.

Após os cumprimentos, Mashiro e Fumi tomaram seus lugares atrás do púlpito. E restava ainda uma cadeira vazia.

Shizuru olhava para a cadeira azul. Ela tinha encomendado esta cadeira para alguém muito especial, que ela ansiava ver naquela cerimônia. Elas celebravam agora 15 anos, desde o fim do Carnaval das Himes. E ela gostaria de ver todas juntas. Principalmente...

O som ruidoso de uma moto distraiu a todos, que se perguntavam quem seria louco o suficiente de andar com um veículo destes nas estradas de Fuuka. Só mesmo com muita vontade de morrer. Era suicídio correr naquelas estradas de moto... Os olhos de Shizuru encontraram o chão novamente, e o peito se aqueceu. A cadeira azul seria ocupada por quem de direito.

**Negai wa anata ni furisosogu**

**Sotto kanashimi wo koete**

Itsuka futatabi deaeruto

**Naiteita anata no yokogao wo omouyo**

**Dakarete hakanaku chitta omoi wa**

**Azayakani saki hokoru hana no you**

**Sugiyuku kisetsu wo ikudo megureba**

**Kono koe wa anata ni kikoeru darou**

A motoqueira estacionou no pátio. Desceu do veículo, pendurando o capacete na moto. Foi caminhando em direção ao púlpito. Seus olhos não viam outra coisa senão a bela dama de cabelos loiros... Apesar de não querer, não podia deixar de admirá-la. Shizuru estava radiante. Como sempre. O rosto sereno, que não demonstrava emoção alguma... Ela estava igual. Os anos pareciam não ter passado para ela, desde aquela noite. A sensação de deja-vu deixava a dama negra inquieta e nervosa. Tantas coisas para serem esquecidas... Concentradas naqueles olhos castanhos e plácidos.

-Natsuki-chan. Estou feliz em revê-la.

Mai se apressou m cumprimentar Kuga Natsuki, tentando quebrar a atmosfera do encontro das duas. Temia que algo saísse errado. Após um abraço caloroso, Natsuki cumprimentou a todas, e tomou seu lugar. Sem dizer nada. Apenas um olhar.

Shizuru estava paralisada. Era o que ela mais queria: ver a antiga amiga, a irmã, camarada... Mas não conseguia expressar nada. Seu semblante tranqüilo agora estava pálido. Ela não tinha mais ação. E mandou seguir o hino da escola, antes que se iniciassem as celebrações. Ela tinha um discurso a fazer. Deveria agora contar aos alunos as histórias fantásticas do Instituto Fuuka de Educação. Deveria contar a verdade sobre os relatos de criaturas fantásticas controladas por suas mestras, as Himes. Deveria contar porque todas elas estavam ali reunidas e porque seus destinos eram marcados pelo sucesso absoluto. Mas não tinha mais voz. Não tinha ação. Não tinha mais nada. Tudo se resumia àquela figura fria, sentada na cadeira azul, tão séria, e tão... Zangada. Ela não olhava para Shizuru, que só podia imaginar o que se passava na mente de Natsuki.

Kuga Natsuki. Ao lado de Mai e de Shizuru, uma das maiores. Quando o Carnaval acabou, Natsuki fugiu, deixando Fuuka para trás. Tornou-se piloto profissional, e era a única mulher a dominar o circuito motociclístico. Naquela noite, há 15 anos, Natsuki havia abandonado tudo. A Ducatti da época roncava nas montanhas, deixando pra trás uma mulher em prantos. A mesma mulher que agora se encontrava paralisada diante de tantas lembranças.

Shizuru.

Deai soshite wakare wo

**Ikura kurikaeshitemo nagareru**

**Namida ni itsuno hi ka**

Oborete shimau hodo

**Mune no naka anata de afurete**

Por muito tempo no colégio, os sentimentos das duas ficaram escondidos. Reprimidos. Natsuki nunca soube do quanto Shizuru gostava dela... Até o Carnaval.

Naquele dia, no fim de tudo... Elas conversaram por muito tempo. E Shizuru tomou coragem e disse toda a verdade. Ela tinha esperança. Quando Duran matou Kiyohime, Natsuki desapareceu. Se ela era a Chave, ela era querida. E talvez ela tivesse alguma chance. Naquela noite, Natsuki lhe deu um beijo. Beijo que ainda tinha gosto nos lábios da Diretora... Gosto amargo, de último beijo, beijo de adeus. Natsuki a beijou. E fugiu, para nunca mais voltar. A cada vitória de Natsuki, Shizuru organizava festas no colégio. Sob qualquer pretexto, qualquer bobagem... Tinha esperanças. Talvez ela voltasse, talvez ela visse... Talvez. Tantas esperanças, tantas... E depois de tanto tempo, ela não sabia dizer se aquelas esperanças eram em vão. Ela não sabia. A pior dor era não saber o que Natsuki sentia. Tanto tempo investido em sonhos. Imaginar como seria o reencontro. Ensaiar o que dizer, o que fazer, escolher meticulosamente suas roupas, dia após dia. Acordar pensando que aquele poderia ser o dia em que veria seu grande amor novamente... Tanto tempo pensando nisso. Ela tinha tanta fé... A realidade não correspondia aos sonhos. Na realidade, a mulher que Shizuru passou a vida esperando sequer olhava pra ela. Mantinha-se gélida e distante, com ar solene... A tristeza invadia o coração de Shizuru. Será que um dia ela conseguiria de fato encontrar a mulher que tanto amou?

Negai wa anata ni furisosogu Meguru unmei no hate ni

**Itsuka futatabi deaeru to**

**Shinjiteru kono omoi wo ima utatteru**

-Shizuru-sama... O hino terminou! Acorde!

A voz de Midori despertava Shizuru daqueles devaneios todos... De fato, a solenidade de hinos havia terminado. E era chegada a hora. Num longo suspiro, ela se refez. E começou seu discurso.

"Caros alunos. Não estamos todos reunidos aqui para uma mera solenidade de hinos. Esta é uma data especial para o Instituto Fuuka. Hoje, celebramos os 15 anos de um evento mágico ocorrido nesta terra.

O Carnaval das Himes.

Há 15 anos, éramos 12 meninas. Colegiais, como vocês. Nós descobríamos a vida, o amor..."

As palavras de Shizuru ecoavam pelos autofalantes do pátio... E na mente de Natsuki. Tantas as coisas para esquecer... Concentradas nos olhos castanhos dela, que no sol daquele dia, adquiriam um tom áureo. Ela parecia uma deusa ao cair da tarde, quando seus cabelos ficavam ainda mais loiros com o sol, e seus olhos tinham a cor do mel. Lembrava do perfume dela, da delicadeza dos gestos. Do rosto sereno, se transformando, os olhos marejados, a expressão de angústia. Por culpa dela. E ela não queria enfrentar isso.

O preconceito era um monstro venenoso, que comia por dentro, e não se deixava perceber. E Natsuki era uma maçã podre, mordida por este senso abjeto. Amar outra mulher. Ela poderia enfrentar o mundo, mas não conseguia vencer a si mesma. Amor. Família. Homem, mulher e filho. Qualquer outra coisa era errada. Pecaminosa. Asquerosa. E ela havia aprendido isso da mãe, quando pequena. Das amigas e dos professores, enquanto crescia. E no entanto... Não havia nada que pudesse amar mais que ela. Tão perfeita, e tão... Errada. O coração sempre lhe disse sim, mas... Era assustador demais. Aquele beijo... Shizuru disse "eu amo você". Ela não soube, não conseguiu dizer de volta. Mas aquele beijo roubado... Natsuki guardava aquele beijo até hoje. Mas não conseguia enfrentar a si mesma, tanto tempo depois. E essa fraqueza, ela via nos olhos daquela mulher, a oradora da cerimônia, a diretora, a sua Shizuru. Queria odiá-la por lhe fazer lembrar o quão desprezível ela era... Mas não conseguia. O perfume, a delicadeza no trato, o sorriso enigmático sempre implícito... Ela a conquistava mais uma vez... Como se algum dia Natsuki tivesse deixado de amá-la. Nunca. Nunca na vida ela poderia esquecer Shizuru. E talvez nunca pudesse se libertar das amarras do preconceito... Talvez ela nunca pudesse ser feliz. A única razão de aparecer na cerimônia era revê-la. Saber se estava bem. Já tinha visto. E sabia que ela não estava bem. A fuga de Natsuki tinha marcado Shizuru profundamente e ela via isso nos olhos da Diretora. A grande Diretora, que para a piloto era ainda a colegial alegre de antes. Só para ela... Os tempos eram outros, as duas estavam bem crescidas, bem distantes, bem... Magoadas.

Se apenas ela tivesse coragem de dizer alguma coisa... Se Shizuru pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos, ela saberia. E agora... Natsuki não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Agora, Shizuru não procurava mais alento ali, e ela podia observar, tranqüila, e se encantar com a mulher que ela amava.

**Dakarete hakanaku chitta omoi wa**

**Azayakani saki hokoru hana no you**

**Sugiyuku kisetsu wo ikudo megureba**

**Kono koe wa anata ni kikoeru no**

"Nós éramos jovens, quando recebemos nossos poderes, e travamos grandes lutas, com inimigos perigosos... Incluindo nós mesmas. Muitas vezes, nos perdemos na escuridão de nossos pensamentos. Mas conseguimos superar tudo juntas. Hoje, muitas das Himes não estão aqui. Mas espero que as presentes sirvam de exemplo para todos. Nós lutamos e vencemos. Hoje, somos fortes o suficiente para passar o que aprendemos a vocês. Não temam. Sejam fortes. Amem seus amigos. Amem a família. E vivam cada dia como se fosse o último. Nunca deixem para amanhã. Divirtam-se nas festividades, o refeitório está aberto a todos."

Os alunos todos comentavam a fabulosa história das Himes, e tinham milhões de perguntas, vetadas pela Diretora.

-O que poderia ser dito, foi dito; mas existem coisas que não podem e não devem ser reveladas.

Após o discurso, as Himes amigas seguiram Shizuru aos aposentos da Diretoria. Mashiro olhava os arredores com muita saudade. Aquela tinha sido sua moradia por muitos e muitos séculos. E Shizuru havia mantido cada centímetro. Nada havia mudado.

-A casa está linda, Shizuru-sama. Mas você poderia ter dado seu toque a ela.

-A casa é perfeita desta forma, Mashiro-sama.

Na sala de estar, elas conversavam e riam como antigamente. Como se o tempo não tivesse passado. No rosto de cada uma daquelas mulheres, via-se perfeitamente o semblante da menina de anos atrás. Subitamente, Mashiro teve uma convulsão. Aquilo assustou a todas. Fumi deu a medicação adequada, e Shizuru indicou-lhe o antigo quarto de Mashiro para repousar.

Assim que Mashiro dormiu, Fumi voltou à sala, pesarosa. Natsuki estava séria e irritadiça.

-Diga-nos logo o que está acontecendo, Fumi. Sem rodeios.-O rosto de Natsuki estava visivelmente alterado. Ela encarava Fumi, furiosa.

-Ela... Está finalmente acontecendo...

-MAS QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? EU TENHO DIREITO DE SABER SE SEREI MAIS UMA VEZ ARRASTADA PARA ESSE CÍRCULO VICIOSO DE MENTIRAS E JOGUINHOS MÁGICOS! POR QUE ME TROUXERAM AQUI? EU NÃO QUERO MAIS LUTAR! ACHAM QUE NÃO SEI O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO? EU SEI! EU SINTO! – Natsuki gritava, num misto de ódio e desespero. Ela não queria lutar mais. E a cada palavra, avançava para Fumi. As Himes ficaram assustadas. Ninguém nunca ousou chegar perto de Natsuki quando ela ficava furiosa. Apenas...

-Natsuki-chan... Acalme-se... Você não está lutando. Nenhuma das Himes está. Só eu... E estou indo bem sozinha.

A mão delicada de Shizuru em seu braço, a voz suave dela tão perto. Tão perto. Natsuki estacou, paralisada. Muda. Olhava nos olhos dela. Tudo que ela queria esquecer... E ela não via raiva, mágoa, nada. Shizuru disfarçava. Nunca a deixava ver. O cheiro dela, tão perto... Os olhos castanhos, aquela boca bem feita. Tudo tão perto.

Os presentes se entreolharam, um pouco constrangidos com a cena. Algumas desconfiavam que houvesse algum afeto a mais entre elas, por parte de Shizuru. Mas nunca ninguém poderia suspeitar que Natsuki correspondesse. Mai, percebendo que Mikoto poderia fazer algum comentário de mau gosto, chamou Shizuru e pediu que ambas se sentassem e conversassem com Natsuki. Ela se acomodou numa das poltronas do enorme salão, batendo o pé e de braços cruzados, esperando explicações. Então, Mai começou a falar.

-Há algum tempo, eu e Shizuru mantemos alguma correspondência. Nós sabemos o que acontece com Mashiro-sama há algum tempo.

-O quê? E por quê nunca disseram nada? Tokiha, nunca pensei que você fosse de esconder coisas! – Midori estava inconformada. – Mas o que Mashiro-sama tem de tão grave?

-Acalmem-se... Existe uma Hime, com seu respectivo Child, para cada geração. Vocês sabem, não?

-E daí? – Natsuki arqueou a sombrancelha. Ela suspeitava disso... Mas...

-Mashiro-sama era uma Hime. Ela nunca foi parte da organização Dele... Ela e Fumi foram Himes. E Ele as amaldiçoou a viver... Além do devido. Elas usaram esta maldição para nos ajudar. Elas nos treinaram. Porém, agora estamos treinadas. E nossos Childs estão desenvolvidos. São tão Mestres quanto os delas. Mas só pode haver uma Hime com seu Child por geração. Fumi está bem, porque Akane faleceu há algum tempo e ela foi a única na história que dominou dois Childs...

-Meu Deus! Akane morreu? Quando? – Perguntou Akira, espantada. Após o Carnaval, ela e Akane se tornaram ótimas amigas, e ela havia perdido contato quando Akane viajou para a Sibéria a trabalho. Akane havia se formado em Biologia e observava o impacto do aquecimento global. – Como isso ocorreu?

-Ela morreu na Sibéria... Houve um súbito degelo onde ela estava. Era uma região montanhosa. Ela tentou usar seu Child para se salvar, mas não houve tempo...

-Mai... Por que não disse nada?

-Eu sabia que ia ficar assim. Não quis magoá-la...

Akira deixou a sala, abalada, procurando por Takumi.

-Bom... Fumi está bem, mas o Child de Mashiro-sama está duelando com sua versão nesta geração. O problema é que, cada vez que ele tenta se vencer, ele a deixa pior... E o Child não pode parar. Ele luta por sua supremacia, mas exaure o corpo dela...

-Qual o Child dela?

-É... Kagutsuchi.

Ao dizer isso, Mai abaixou a cabeça, triste. Ela não queria estar nesta situação. Ela daria a vida por Mashiro se pudesse... Todas ficaram perplexas com a revelação. Então Mai era de fato a primeira, a dona do Child das cinzas.

-Mas Mai-chan, se seu Kagutsuchi perder, você vai... – Mikoto disse, num salto. Ela sabia que se o Child morresse... Mai também morreria.

-Não é o Kagutsuchi quem enfrenta Mashiro-sama, Mikoto.

-Mas então quem...?

Todas olharam imediatamente para Shizuru, que estava sentada próxima à janela, olhando o sol se pôr. O rosto dela, sempre plácido, mesmo diante da morte.

-Não se preocupem. Controlo Kiyohime para que ele não reaja, tornando os combates mais curtos. Mashiro-sama não agüenta lutar muito, mesmo que saiba que ganhará a luta... Vocês foram testemunhas disso hoje.

Todas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Shizuru sempre foi exemplo. E mesmo agora... Sabendo que podia morrer. Ela era exemplo de honra, lealdade e senso de dever. Um misto de admiração e preocupação tomava conta do coração das Princesas, unidas no fogo da batalha, nas lágrimas das perdas, da luz das alegrias. O silêncio foi quebrado pelos olhos arregalados e a voz trêmula de Midori, que apontava para Natsuki, ao canto da sala.

-C-Calma, Natsuki-chan...

Um filete de sangue escorria do canto da boca de Natsuki. Seus olhos estavam marejados. E as mãos, cerradas. Delas, também saíam pingos de sangue. Ela sussurrava, com a voz embargada e rouca, misto de raiva e dor.

-Você me chamou aqui pra te ver morrer...

-Não, querida, eu não fiz isso. – Shizuru respondeu, com a mesma voz doce de antes, mas sem levantar os olhos. Não poderia encará-la agora. Sabia que ela sofria, mas será que...

-Você precisa tanto assim me punir?

-Não... Natsuki, escute...

Yuka, que estava parada na porta da sala, foi empurrada ao chão com muita força. Natsuki acabava de sair correndo dali. Mai chegou perto de Shizuru, que não tirava os olhos da janela para nada.

-Estou preocupada com ela...

-Eu também. Mas sou a última pessoa que ela quer ver agora...

Após estas palavras, todos ouviram o som da Ducatti arrancando, com força total. E Shizuru acompanhou o vulto azul sumir, mais uma vez.

A noite já ia fechada em Fuuka. Um tapete de estrelas se estendia pelo céu azul e limpo. A lua azul iluminava todos os cantos da escola.

Os alunos já se preparavam para se recolher a seus dormitórios... O dia se encerrava no Instituto, e a calmaria reinava no campus. Exceto por um lugar.

As moças presentes na Diretoria estavam apreensivas. Temiam pela saúde de Mashiro-sama, cujo Child novamente nascia para enfrentar Shizuru. Esta sofria calada com as dores do embate. Mai olhava as estrelas pela janela. Quanto sofrimento. Tudo outra vez. Ela pensava na dor de Natsuki, em saber que Shizuru morreria. E assistia a galhardia da Hime ao seu lado, que mesmo sofrendo horrores, mantinha-se calma por todos. Lembrava do horror de ver seu irmão desaparecer na frente dela. Lembrava de Akane, consumida no próprio amor. Tate... Uma lágrima teimosa escorreu, borrando a maquiagem.

-Não se sinta culpada, Mai... Ela está tentando salvar a todos. – Midori tentava, em vão, consolar a menina, por quem tinha muito carinho.

-Às custas da própria vida, Midori-chan... Shizuru-sama sempre foi a melhor. Não é justo que ela se vá assim, sem...

-Sem o quê? – Os olhos de Midori brilhavam. A curiosidade era óbvia. Afinal, depois das cenas de horas antes, todas queriam saber. Mai censurou Midori pela indiscrição, em silêncio.

-Mas que hora para fazer essas perguntas...

-Pelo visto... Com essas duas, nunca haverá hora certa. Uma é revoltada, e a outra suicida...

Um baque surdo na mesa assustou Midori. Mai deu um murro na mesa, nervosa.

-A suicida está salvando a minha vida!

-D-Desculpe, Mai-chan...

-Você tem alguma idéia do que essas duas sofreram, Midori? Não! Então como pode fazer este juízo delas? Isso é desumano! Não se trata as pessoas assim!

Mikoto correu para separar as duas. Ela era a mais jovem, e ainda conservava muitas de suas manias de infância... Bem como o amor pelas princesas.

-Parem com essa discussão, vamos. Respeitem Shizuru-chan. Ela já está sofrendo o suficiente. – Dizendo isto, levou Midori para uma saleta no corredor, e as duas se puseram a conversar um pouco. Os olhos de Midori estavam úmidos, e Mai pôde perceber isso. Talvez ela tivesse exagerado. Mas... Não podia admitir que se falasse daquela forma de Shizuru. Ou de Natsuki.

Mai abaixou a cabeça, e contemplou Shizuru por algum tempo. Nada podia fazer a não ser lhe dar seu apoio... Ela estava ali, pronta para morrer e lhe salvar a vida... De súbito, Shizuru arregalou os olhos. Tornou a fechá-los, tombando a cabeça na janela. Seu corpo amoleceu, fazendo com que despencasse no chão como um saco de batatas. Mai, assustada, amparou a diretora, que mal respirava. Seu rosto estava pálido, e um filete de sangue escorria por sua boca. No mesmo instante, um grito lancinante foi ouvido no quarto de Mashiro, e Fumi correu até ela. Novamente, a lendária Hime convulsionava violentamente. Akira, Takumi, Haruka e Yukino, que estavam com ela, choravam. Enquanto medicava sua senhora, Fumi sacudia a cabeça, inconformada. Mordia os lábios, nervosa.

-Não podemos continuar assim...

Na estrada escura, o brilho azul da Ducatti jazia, parado no penhasco. Ali sentada, Natsuki recordava sua vida. Marcada por tantas tragédias, tantas lutas. Mas a maior das lutas, ela simplesmente não conseguia travar. Consigo mesma.

Shizuru morreria. Sem saber o que Natsuki sentia, Shizuru morreria. Sozinha, nos braços de outra pessoa. Se ela tivesse coragem... Se ela pudesse... Em sua mente, ela sempre podia. Nos seus sonhos... Elas sempre estavam juntas.Por que ela precisava morrer agora? Por que tudo que Natsuki amava tinha que definhar? Ela não podia deixar...

A moto estava estilhaçada na estrada. Duran a salvou da morte... Mas ela não queria estar viva. Queria ter sido dilacerada na batida, e morrido em paz. Talvez, em outro mundo, em outro lugar, ela e Shizuru pudessem viver e se amar em paz. Lembrava daquele beijo... O único momento de sua vida em que tinha conhecido as duas coisas mais valorosas deste mundo: o amor e a harmonia. E eles formavam a felicidade. Só naquele beijo. Tudo que ela queria era voltar e ter aquele beijo. Se pudesse salvá-la...

Então, os olhos de Natsuki brilhavam, olhando a lua azul. Ao lado, o signo da estrela Hime. Um brilho vermelho e fraco. Mas ele existia. A figura de Mikoto surgiu em sua mente. E entre o choro convulsivo e o sorriso, Natsuki invocou Duran.

**Tatoeba kono se ni hane ga aru Nara**

**Tabidatta anata wo oikakete**

**Togireta kioku no ito wo tsunagete**

**Mou ichhdo anata wo dakishimetakute**

"Eu vou salvar a minha mulher."

Um lobo enorme foi avistado por vários aldeões na região de Fuuka.

Na mansão da Diretoria, as meninas tentavam, de todas as formas, acordar Shizuru. Mashiro jazia na cama, fortemente sedada. Um vulto enorme pousava no jardim, e uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e longos descia dele. Era Midori.

-Encontrei Kiyohime. Ele está vivo, mas... Está tão bem quanto a dona. Vim buscar Yuka para curá-lo. Se ele tiver socorro logo, talvez ela acorde, Mai.

-Obrigada, Midori...

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer... Vamos, Yuka?

A freira subiu no Child de Midori, e partiram depressa. Shizuru empalidecia mais a cada minuto.

-Espero que cheguem logo...

Os olhos amarelos de Mikoto velavam por Shizuru, junto com Mai. Foi quando Akira entrou na sala, esbaforida.

-Alguém... Ela... Voltou... Nervosa... Correndo... Aqui...

-Acalme-se, Akira! Tome fôlego! Eu não faço idéia do que você diz!

-Natsuki...

Akira foi ao chão, quando Natsuki irrompeu na sala, como um furacão.

-Eu sei como salvar Shizuru! A estrela...

Todo o brilho de felicidade de seus olhos desapareceu num instante. Não mais que um instante. O momento em que viu Shizuru lívida no colo de Mai.

-Cheguei tarde... – As pernas de Natsuki bambeavam. Ela se sentia sem ar. Caiu de joelhos, soluçando. Justamente agora, agora que ela tinha achado em si a coragem, e vencido sua batalha...

Nao pegou Natsuki pelo braço, arrastando a garota para fora da casa.

-Me larga, sua louca! – Entre soluços e lágrimas, Natsuki se debatia, tentando voltar para dentro da casa, para perto de Shizuru.

-Fica quieta, menina. Não seja um bebê chorão agora. Ela só desmaiou, a última luta foi tensa. Não sentiu não? O Child dela apanhou muito. Pare de guardar caixão, parece que quer que ela morra.

Um tapa silenciou Nao. Natsuki olhava para ela com ódio. Suas faces estavam vermelhas, e a mão, rígida, pronta para a próxima bofetada.

-Eu sei o que pode salvar Shizuru e Mashiro. Por isso eu...

-Eu também sei, sua idiota. E _ela_ também deve saber.

Natsuki ficou em choque.

-Agora é você quem sabe. Se quiser entrar lá e falar tudo, para estragar a diversão... Vá em frente.

-Nao, você é uma maldita.

Dito isto, Natsuki entrou, pisando duro. Chegando na sala, viu que a cor do rosto de Shizuru estava melhor. E chamou Mai para uma conversa.

Entrando na saleta do corredor, trancou a porta. Ninguém deveria ouvir o que ia dizer. E percebeu os olhos amarelos de Mikoto acompanharem a porta bater.

Algum tempo depois, Midori e Yuka voltaram. Gakutenou trazia uma hidra púrpura nas costas, com muito esforço. No jardim da mansão, ela se desintegrou, num brilho dourado, sorvido num súbito fôlego por Shizuru, que acordava lentamente.

-O que houve...?

-Nada. Você só se excedeu um pouco... Descanse, Shizuru-sama.

Akira e Takumi estavam a seu lado. Sem forças, Shizuru pediu para que a carregassem para uma poltrona. Pouco antes de desfalecer, viu a porta da saleta se abrir. Aquela roupa preta era inconfundível...

-Natsuki-chan...

Sorrindo, ela dormiu.

-Mikoto? Mai chamava, um pouco preocupada. Gostaria de conversar com você.

Mikoto e Mai foram para o jardim, caminhando lentamente. Ao sair, Mai olhou apreensiva para Natsuki, que acedeu com a cabeça.Rapidamente, a motoqueira trocou algumas palavras com Fumi, Akira e Midori. E foram para a sacada.

No jardim, Mai e Mikoto observavam o céu. Não percebiam que o céu as observava, através dos olhos de Yukino.

-Mikoto... Você ainda vê o signo?

-Sim... Por que não veria?

-Se Ele realmente estivesse morto, o signo desapareceria. E a maldição sobre Mashiro-sama também...

-E como Ele poderia não estar morto? – Os olhos de Mikoto ficavam ainda mais amarelos. O bracelete roxo que carregava consigo adquiria um brilho sinistro. Naquele bracelete, Mikoto encerrava seu Child.

Mas Mikoto não era uma Hime, assim como Alyssa Searrs. Ela era irmã de Reito Minagi. O jovem que abrigou o Lorde Obsidian. E que realizou o Carnaval. Quando Mai conseguiu derrotar o Lorde, Reito ficou livre da possessão. Mas o signo de Mikoto continuava existindo, mesmo que não houvesse razão para isso. Mai percebia a reação no corpo e no Child de Mikoto. E via que Natsuki estava certa...

-AGORA, MENINAS!

Rapidamente, Mai segurou Mikoto. As Himes apenas ficaram de guarda, esperando que não fosse necessário invocar todos os Childs. O estrago seria grande demais... Um grande lobo azul e metálico surgiu atrás de Natsuki, que caminhava em direção a Mikoto, com suas pistolas em punho. O bracelete se desfez, deixando Mikoto desacordada. A fumaça púrpura do bracelete subiu aos céus, e tomou a forma de um touro gigantesco.

-Impressionante, princesas. Descobriram meu esconderijo! Vocês merecem um prêmio.

-OBSIDIAN! MALDITO! – Irada, Mai gritava, enquanto invocava seu Child. Uma grande Fênix cruzou os céus de Fuuka, e seu brilho era tamanho que parecia incendiar tudo. Cruzou suas asas em volta de Mai, protegendo a bela mulher. Vendo essa cena, Midori se emocionou. Lembrava da menina boba e estabanada que se desequilibrava com qualquer manobra brusca de Kagutsuchi. Agora, ela era a senhora da Fênix, e realmente dominava suas técnicas de luta.

-Ora ora. As donas da Fênix sempre são as nervosinhas. – Obsidian ria da postura furiosa de Mai. – Vamos ver se não domo este pequeno bichinho já já!

Obsidian estendeu a mão esquerda aos céus, e uma enorme marreta se fez em suas mãos taurinas. Natsuki enviou Duran para uma investida. O lobo corria mais rápido que um raio, e conseguiu derrubar Obsidian. Tentando morder seu pescoço, Duran não percebeu o giro da marreta do touro, que o atingiu em cheio, jogando-o longe. Era uma clava enorme, feita de puro aço e titânio negro. Natsuki sentiu o baque, e quase desmaiou, mas manteve-se firme em combate. Kagutsuchi veio rápido ao auxílio do lobo, e cuspia fogos infernais em Obsidian, que não conseguia enxergar, dando a Duran mais uma chance de ataque. Novamente, Duran conseguiu derrubar o Lorde, que se defendia com os braços como podia, já que sua marreta tinha sido derrubada. As meninas, confiantes, sorriam...

De repente, um feixe de luz vermelha atinge o pescoço do Lobo. Duran caiu, inerte, como Natsuki. O touro se levantava. Seus olhos estavam rubros, e as narinas bufavam, soltando enxofre.

-Vocês não acharam que seria tão fácil, não? – A expressão demoníaca de Obsidian era assustadora. Mai, por um segundo, perdeu o tino. Um urro estarrecedor fez tremer os céus. Com a força do Minotauro, Obsidian investia agora na Fênix, que se esquiva como podia, cuspindo fogos infernais.

-GAKUTENOU!

-JULLYA!

-SHUISHOU! HURRY!

-GENNAI!

Não havia outro jeito. As Himes agora invocavam seus Childs, tentando ajudar Mai, enquanto Yuka socorria Natsuki. Ela estava gravemente ferida.A aranha de Não tentava prender o Minotauro, para que o escorpião de Midori pudesse picá-lo. O tigre dente-de-sabre e a bela ninfa de Fumi também atacavam, junto com Kagutsuchi. Cada qual usando uma habilidade, tentando vencer aquele inimigo secular.

Um a um, os Childs iam caindo, deixando suas donas inconscientes. Takumi, mesmo sendo um homem comum, ajudava como podia, trazendo as Himes para dentro da casa. E restava apenas Mai. Destemida, ela não parava de combater. Levantava sempre com mais vigor, e investia novamente. A cada vôo de Kagutsuchi, o céu se tingia de laranja, tamanho o brilho do fogo que ardia na ave mitológica. Eis que, numa distração, Obsidian consegue agarrar o pescoço da Fênix. Mai sufocava a cada aperto... Parecia que o fim estava próximo...

E de repente. Não mais que de repente. Um gigante púrpuro se levantou detrás do touro, sibilando sete vezes, cada uma com uma cabeça. De cada cabeça, um veneno diferente. Letal. Famintas, as cabeças sorviam do Lorde o sangue, sem parar um segundo. Sua meta era essa: beber até não sobrar nada. Exaurir. Consumir qualquer alma em si mesma. Esta era a meta de Kiyohime, a hidra, Child de Shizuru. A cada gota de sangue que caía nas feras, seus olhos brilhavam, de forma sinistra. Ele urrava e bufava, tentando tirá-las de perto... Mas estava fraco demais. Não havia mais sangue em suas veias. E assim, Kiyohime venceu Lord Obsidian. Shizuru caminhava com dificuldade para perto da hidra que dominava. Ela ainda drenava Obsidian.

-Tire... Tudo...

Muito fraca. Shizuru estava em seu limite... Talvez já o tivesse ultrapassado. Mas ao ver o lobo de Natsuki naquele estado, ela encontrava forças... Que morresse. Mas ela ficaria vingada, a salvo. Ele estava morto... O signo enfraquecia, mais e mais, até sumir diante dos olhos das Himes. Em sua cama, Mashiro recuperava a consciência. Estava bem... Pouco a pouco, as garotas acordavam, recuperando-se dos ferimentos de batalha. Pálida, de joelhos no jardim da casa, Shizuru observava enquanto o corpo do Lorde negro se desfazia em poeira. Esboçou um sorriso. Elas estariam seguras...

-Shizuru.

Ela jamais confundiria aquela voz.

-Natsuki-chan...

Não tinha mais forças. E precisava arranjar, por ela. Aquela talvez fosse a chance... A esperança é a última que morre. Mas talvez hoje, seria a penúltima.

-Eu preciso que me perdoe, Shizuru.

-Não há nada de mal aqui para ser perdoado, Natsuki-chan. Sorria...

-Eu fugi... Sem dizer o que eu queria... Eu fui uma idiota. E peço perdão por isso. Eu nunca deveria ter feito o que fiz, mas eu era uma criança medrosa. Continuo sendo. Mas hoje, eu quase a perdi. E... Eu não posso continuar assim... É você que eu amo...

-Natsuki-chan, sorria, apenas...

Palavras. A coisa mais dispensável do mundo. Quem precisa de palavras, quando um beijo resume toda a beleza das coisas? Um instante. Instantes assim definem uma vida. E este instante definiu a vida de Fujino Shizuru, desfalecida, agora, nos braços da mulher amada.

Natsuki chorava e gritava, com Shizuru nos braços. O rosto dela, sempre plácido, denunciava, num sorriso, a felicidade... Antes do inevitável. Para Natsuki, restava a dor. Todas as pessoas que ela amava iam embora. Todas...

**Negai wa anata ni furisosogu**

**Sotto kanashimi wo koete**

Caminhando pela praia naquela tarde de domingo, Natsuki olhava a paisagem. Alguns anos haviam se passado desde o incidente em Fuuka, que havia levado o signo das Himes para sempre. O sol da tarde era dourado, e deixava tudo que tocava com a cor dos olhos dela... Aquela cor de mel, que deixava seu rosto reluzente. Ela sorria ao lembrar dos olhos de mel, do perfume, dos cabelos loiros ao vento, do semblante sempre sereno... Sempre. Lágrimas corriam ao lembrar daquele momento. Shizuru, em seus braços, o sangue tingindo de carmim o quimono branco...

-Um beijo por seus pensamentos, querida.

Um beijo caloroso, o que era sempre bem vindo. Sempre novo, sempre apreciado e aproveitado. Uma nova chance. Todas as pessoas que Natsuki amava iam embora... Mas ela ficou. Abria os olhos, para ver aqueles olhos e mel, os cabelos loiros molhados, e um sorriso aberto. O sorriso de Shizuru.

De mãos dadas, elas caminhavam pela praia, em silêncio. A companhia bastava. Palavras eram dispensáveis. Nos braços uma da outra, elas se amavam, no pôr do sol de um belo domingo.

**Desejos derramam por você**

**Em nosso destino**

**Alguma vez nos encontraremos de novo**

**Eu acredito nestes sentimentos...**

25


End file.
